


Nobody Said It Was Easy

by StarTrekkin08



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode: s07e04 Repression, F/M, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrekkin08/pseuds/StarTrekkin08
Summary: Chakotay and Kathryn have a little talk after the Maquis rebellion.
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Nobody Said It Was Easy

"Have you ever....did you ever...kill someone outright like that...while you were in the Maquis? I'm not talking about with the Cardassians."

It had been seven years since she's known the man but she has never felt the need or desire to ask that question. Until now. 

The Maquis rebellion resulting from Teero Anaydis' mind control was over and they were all back on duty in their Starfleet uniforms. Commander Chakotay and Captain Janeway were sitting across the her Ready Room desk from one another. She took a sip of the steaming mug of coffee that had been clutching in her hands.

"No, I have never done a thing like that. I had a code. I only attacked Cardassian ships and stations."

Chakotay knew she was referring to when he asked Tuvok to kill the captain to prove his loyalty to him while under mind control.

"Under Teero, do you think you could have?" Kathryn asked.

A silence hung in the air like drapery.

"I'm... I'm not sure. He was a terrorist and a fanatic to every sense of those words. He would do anything to get the job done. I'm not sure if he included that ideal in his mind control. If he did, there may have been a possibility. I know if I was in charge of Voyager and I didn't remember experiencing the last seven years, that I wouldn't have planned to strand the Starfleet crew on a planet. I would've incorporated both crews, too. It didn't make sense with only about forty crew."

They both fell into deep thought.

Kathryn broke off with, "I'm amazed you still fit into your Maquis attire."

"So am I. I forgot I still had it."

He looked at her and felt like he needed to explain why he still had it.

"Kathryn, I didn't keep it because I was planning to take over the ship. I kept it to remind me that it was my past. Also, because ," he have a small chuckle, " I hardly had any civilian clothes when I transported to Voyager."

She nodded in understanding and after a while she laughed at something she thought about. 

"What is it?" He looked with a confused and amused glance.

She smiled, leaned over and said, "I remember when you first came on board and I had to step in-between you and Tom. Those looks! Also, that you were so damn serious that first year...I thought you never smiled."

He looked down and she could see his dimples peeking out. "I thought you were a strong, little spitfire." He looked up and said, "Whose underwear was in a bunch."

She whacked his arm playfully and squealed, "Small?!"

Chakotay smile grew. Kathryn sighed with content and laid back in her chair, pulling up a knee.

She ran her hand in her hair and said, "We've done pretty good, huh, Chakotay?"

"Yes, Kathryn. We've done pretty good." 

Both grinned over their hot beverages and took a sip.

**Author's Note:**

> Written 3/23/2020.
> 
> I don't own rights to Voyager.


End file.
